(Undead) The Dear (Death) One's
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Saat Seseorang Mati Dengan Meninggalkan Rasa Penyesalan Di Dalam Hatinya, ia Akan Bangkit Kembali Sebagai Undead Dan Akan Terus Melekat Pada Seseorang Yang Special Menurutnya. rated: Hurtr/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy, Romance. RnR ya!


**(Undead) The Dear (Death) One's**

A/N: Hum! Oneshot lagi, Minna! dan untuk kali ini, saya mau nyoba pake Genre Romance yang digabung Hurt/Comfort dengan maksud menjajal kemampuan saya dalam menulis cerita! so, Review dan berikan pendapat kalian tentang cerita saya ini yah!

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Main-nya sih Romance & Hurt/Comfort namun kemungkinan besar Genre seperti Tragedy dan Drama juga ada.**

**.**

**.**

**-Main Chara: (23 Years Old and Ordinary) Lire Eryuell & Ryan Woodsguard-**

**(Undead) The Dear (Death) One's**

**OOOOO**

**Somewhere**

**Lire POV**

'Aduh, telat! huh, keasyikan dandan sih, pas sadar ternyata sudah jam segini lagi!' pikirku saat berlari menuju sebuah tempat. tempat dimana seseorang yang kusukai sedang menunggu.

'kira-kira, Ryan masih menunggu tidak ya?' pikirku sambil masih terus berlari menembus keramaian orang yang tengah berjalan disekitarku.

aku tidak peduli tiap teguran mereka yang menyuruhku agar tidak berlari di trotoar. aku tidak peduli...karena tempat yang kutuju hanya satu...yaitu pada seseorang yang kusayangi.

'tapi...,' pikirku sambil sedikit menerawang kedepan.

'sudah 5 tahun sejak itu...aku masih tidak percaya bisa jadian sama Ryan, yang kusukai diam-diam selama SMU...' pikirku sambil tersenyum lebar.

dengan semangat, aku mempercepat lariku dan bersiap menyebrangi jalan, sekilas kulihat, lampu lalu lintas khusus pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau.

'terima kasih _Kami-Sama_, telah mempertemukanku kembali dengannya! tunggulah, Ryan...Aku Datang Padamu!' pikirku dan memasang senyumku yang paling bahagia.

**Normal POV**

Lire tiba didekat penyebrangan jalan, lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki pun sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Lire tiba-tiba terlihat tersenyum bahagia sembari berlari untuk menyebrang. seharusnya ia sampai dengan selamat setelah ini...seharusnya...

namun nasib berkata lain,

GRUUUUUNG!

saat Lire sudah tepat ditengah jalan dengan senyum bahagianya,

CKIIIIT! DRAAAK!

sebuah truk dengan supir yang ugal-ugalan tampak tidak sempat menghentikan laju truknya sehingga membuat Lire tertabrak dan terpental dengan jarak yang sangat jauh.

darah terlihat tercecer disepanjang jalan itu dan sumbernya adalah tubuh Lire yang tergeletak lemah tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun. namun, dari sudut bibirnya, Lire masih sempat membisikkan:

"aku...datang padamu...Ryan..." dan akhirnya meninggal tanpa sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit.

**OOOOO**

**Meanwhile**

**Near The Kanavan Amusement Park**

**Normal POV**

"hey, tahu nggak? diinternet sedang heboh soal Undead, lho" ucap seorang gadis berambut Violet pada kedua temannya.

"eh? maksudmu seperti Zombie, ya?" balas seorang temannya yang berambut Pink, terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan temannya.

"bukan! yah...sama-sama mayat hidup, sih. tapi, Undead tidak menyerang atau menginfeksi orang, dan katanya nih, mereka memiliki akal budi dan ingatan saat mereka masih hidup dulu juga lho!" jelas gadis berambut Violet tadi panjang lebar.

"oh, soal itu? aku juga pernah baca, katanya akhir-akhir ini jumlahnya bertambah banyak" sambung seorang teman mereka lagi dengan rambut Silver.

"serius? seram ya? terus, apa bisa disembuhkan?" tanya gadis berambut Pink tadi bergidik ngeri.

"nggak," ucap gadis berambut Violet tadi "karena mayat, mereka lama-kelamaan akan membusuk. sampai saat itu, dia akan terus menempel pada orang atau tempat yang berkesan baginya!" sambung gadis berambut Violet tadi.

sementara mereka berbicara, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru tanpa sengaja juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang Undead tadi.

**Ryan POV**

'Undead? ada-ada saja gossip sekarang ini...' pikirku saat mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis tadi.

'ngomong-ngomong, kok Lire lama ya? padahal ini kencan pertama...' pikirku lagi sambil melirik jam tanganku. jam setengah 5 sore...padahal janjinya jam 4 tepat...

'yah, dipikir-pikir, menunggu 30 menit atau 1 jam menunggu tak ada apa-apanya...' batinku sambil menerawang langit. aku mengingat kembali, setelah lulus SMA, aku berpisah dengan Lire. aku mulai bekerja dan saat sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta reuni, aku tak menyangka aku bertemu dengannya, kalau dipikir-pikir, itu benar-benar sebuah kebetulan...

_**FlashBack**_

_**Normal POV**_

"ah! Lama Tak Bertemu, Ryan" sapa Lire pada Ryan yang saat itu belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Li - Lire? kenapa kau disini? bukannya kau ada di Eryuell?" tanya Ryan dengan gelagapan dan juga wajah yang agak merona saat melihat Lire yang sekarang memiliki banyak perubahan.

"Aku 'kan saat ini sudah kerja di Serdin..." jawab Lire sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? yang benar? wah, tak kusangka, ternyata kau bekerja disini!" jawab Ryan sambil mengembalikan senyumnya kepada Lire.

Pesta dimulai, berhubung mereka pesta direstoran dengan nuansa Jepang, kebanyakan dari mereka meminum Sake, memakan masakan alal Negeri Sakura, dan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan gembiranya. meski begitu, terlihat Lire dan Ryan yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Ryan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lire dan melihat Lire yang tertawa kecil saat melihat teman-teman sekantornya melakukan hal-hal konyol disitu. entah kenapa, saat mendengar suara tawa Lire, Ryan merasa seluruh darahnya naik kewajahnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia terus menatap Lire dan melamun.

Lire yang menyadari sedang ditatapi oleh Ryan, menolehkan wajahnya. kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"um...Ryan, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Lire yang membuyarkan lamunan Ryan.

"e – eh...tidak..." jawab Ryan singkat sementara Lire hanya ber-'Oh'-ria. keduanya kembali hening, namun Ryan akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Um...Lire?"

"ng?"

Ryan menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi beberapa kali. jantungnya berdegup kencang. _ayolah, Ryan, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya saja_, batin Ryan.

"se – Sebenarnya, selama 3 tahun di SMU...itu...aku...selalu menyukai Lire..." akhirnya Ryan menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Lire terlihat shock. menyadari ekspresi Lire, Ryan langsung menyambung kata-katanya.

"e – eh, aku tidak mengatakannya dari dulu ka – karena dulu aku terlalu naif dan pengecut sehingga aku baru mengatakannya sekarang..." ucap Ryan sambil tertawa garing dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"mustahil..."

"eh?" Ryan Bingung.

"aku juga selama 3 tahun di SMU selalu menyukai Ryan!" ucap Lire to the point sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah merona.

"i – itu..." hanya kata-kata barusan yang dapat dikatakan Ryan.

"hoi! Ryan! kenapa diam saja? ayo minum dengan kami!" ajak Jin. namun yang diajak terlihat bergetar dan tak lama sebuah tawa pecah diantara Ryan dan Lire.

"er...apa kalian terlalu banyak minum?" tanya Jin yang bingung karena tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua tertawa karena alasan yang tidak jelas menurutnya.

"ha ha ha! bukan itu, tapi...selama SMU, kami saling menyukai secara sepihak dan baru ketahuan 5 tahun kemudian...ada-ada saja..." ucap Ryan masih tertawa bersama Lire.

"hee...kalau begitu baguskan? kalian sama-sama belum punya pacar kan? bagaimana kalau kalian jadian saja" usul Jin dengan gaya sok berpikir.

DEG! DEG!

lagi-lagi zat Hemoglobin keduanya naik kewajah mereka dan membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

"cie! wajah keduanya jadi merah!" ujar Jin dan membuat semua alumni mereka yang berkumpul disitu langsung tertawa kecil.

setelah dibilang begitu, mereka tambah salah tingkah.

"lihat! mereka malu-malu tuh..." goda salah seorang teman mereka, Ley.

"ba, bawel!" ujar Ryan dan Lire bersamaan.

"wah! kata-katanya saja bisa sama!" goda salah satu temannya lagi yang memiliki rambut Silver keunguan, Azin.

_**FlashBack End**_

**OOOOO**

**Normal POV**

'ehehe...rasanya seperti kejatuhan bulan! Lire...bakalan cepat datang bukan?' batin Ryan.

**2 Hour Later...**

**Ryan's Apartement**

**Normal POV**

"hah..." Ryan menghela napasnya. terlihat sekali dia seperti sedang murung dengan background gelap dibelakangnya. pasalnya sudah dua jam menunggu namun yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

'akhirnya Lire tidak datang juga...telepon nggak diangkat bahkan SMS pun gak ada...' Ryan membatin sembari menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa Lire benar-benar tidak mengiriminya SMS atau meneleponnya.

tiba-tiba, saat mengotak-atik alat komunikasinya itu, seseorang menelepon ke nomornya dan tertulis Jin di Caller ID-nya.

'ada apa nih?' pikir Ryan karena jarang-jarang Jin rela meneleponya, apalagi Jin itu pelit pulsa.

PIP!

"halo?" ucap Ryan saat mengangkat panggilan Jin.

"_ah! Ryan! dengarkan dengan tenang ya...tadi aku dapat telepon dari teman-teman, katanya __Lire __ kecelakaan dan sore tadi sudah meninggal..."_ Jin berkata dari ujung telepon dengan nada yang prihatin.

DEG! sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Ryan saat itu.

'jangan-jangan alasan dia tidak datang...' Ryan membatin.

"oi oi! kalau mau bercanda juga jangan kelewatan!" ujar Ryan dengan agak emosi, ia tidak dapat menerima kabar bahwa Lire sudah tiada.

"_sayangnya ini benar...akupun awalnya tidak percaya..."_ balas Jin masih dengan nada prihatin.

Ryan terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. emosinya berkecamuk dan bersiap menekan tombol 'End Call' sebelum Jin menghentikannya.

"_tapi ceritanya masih berlanjut nih. kabarnya jenasah Lire..."_ ucap Jin mengantung.

"_...menghilang"_ sambung Jin.

Ryan terkejut. _menghilang?_ batinnya.

"a, apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryan.

"_ya...katanya jenasahnya lenyap dari ruang persemayaman disaat dokter memberikan keterangan pada keluarga mendian__g__di ruangan terpisah, apalagi dikenop pintunya ada jejak darah Lire..."_ Jin menjelaskan.

"ka, kalau begitu, mungkin dia sama seperti sepupunya Elesis dulu, si Sieghart yang sempat mati suri bukan?" ucap Ryan, Secercah Harapan Muncul di dalam benaknya.

"_tidak, itu tidak mungkin. namun menurut dokter ini semua berkaitan dengan rumor yang tersebar di internet, tentang munculnya undead"_ balas Jin. saat itu juga, bel apartemen Ryan berbunyi.

"tunggu sebentar, Jin...ada seseorang dipintu..." ucap Ryan dan beranjak pergi ke pintu.

Ryan dengan agak gontai mendekati pintu masuk apartemennya, pikirannya masih melayang pada Lire yang menurut kabar sudah meninggal sore tadi dan mayatnya menghilang sampai saat ini.

CKLEK! Suara pintu dibuka. Ryan melihat siapa tamunya dan…

"selamat malam, Ryan!"

Shock dan bingung terpancar jelas dari wajah Ryan. Saking shock-nya, ia sampai berteriak didepan teleponnya membuat Jin agak budeg.

"Jin! Kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali ya!" PIP! Ryan mematikan ponselnya dan menatap gadis Blonde yang beberapa bagian dibadannya tampak diperban.

"ke, kenapa kau ada disini, Lire?" Ryan bertanya saat ia mulai yakin bahwa yang didepannya adalah Lire.

"ah! Tadi sepertinya aku ketiduran dan saat bangun ternyata udah malam, waktu aku lihat ponselku, terlihat kalau kau sudah menelpon beberapa kali, jadinya aku langsung kemari deh…" jelas Lire panjang lebar.

"sudahlah, sekarang kau masuk dulu!" Ryan menarik Lire masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu depan, tak lupa ia juga mengunci pintu itu.

"Wah~ kukira kamar laki-laki berantakan, tapi ternyata punyamu rapi juga ya!" Lire berkomentar saat melihat kamar Ryan yang tertata rapi.

Ryan merasa wajahnya memerah karena dipuji oleh Lire. Namun, pikirannya itu disingkirkannya saat ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari tengkuk Lire dan membuat perbannya berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Meski begitu, Lire bergerak dengan semangatnya seakan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya tidak berarti apa-apa.

'inikah…Undead?' Ryan membatin.

"ah, Lire, aku mau _browsing_ dulu ya, kau main _game_ saja dulu sana…" ucap Ryan pada Lire yang sudah duduk di depan komputernya sambil menunjuk sebuah X-Box yang terhubung dengan televisi di sudut ruangan.

"woah! Game-nya banyak! Yang mana ya?" komentar Lire saat ia melihat daftar Game milik Ryan.

Sementara Ryan, dia Saat ini sedang menulis Undead di dalam Google Search. Beberapa saat kemudian, Halaman-Halaman Yang Berhubungan Tentang Undead Bermunculan. Ryan Meneliti Tiap Situs Itu Satu Persatu dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari-cari.

'Undead…Kabarnya Tiap Orang Yang Mati Dengan Meninggalkan Penyesalan atau janji Kepada Seseorang Yang Spesial Baginya, Orang Itu Akan Menjadi Undead dan akan terus Menempel Terhadap Seseorang yang Dianggapnya Spesial…Satu-satunya cara agar para Undead menghilang adalah…' DEG! Serasa tersambar petir, Ryan sangat terkejut saat membaca cara menghilangkan Undead.

'yang benar saja…kenapa harus begini?'

Ryan membalikkan kursinya dan menghadap Lire yang tengah memainkan 'Resident Evil" dengan riangnya.

"Lire…" Ryan bicara.

"ng? ada apa, Ry?" Lire menjawab.

"bagaimana…kalau kau tinggal disini saja?"

"eh?"

"aku mohon…"

Lire tampak Shock, namun segera ia terlihat senang dan dengan girangnya menjawab permintaan Ryan.

"Tentu saja Ryan! Aku senang sekali!" ujar Lire sambil tersenyum manis.

Ryan tertegun melihat senyumnya itu dan dalam hati ia berkata bahwa ia senang dapat membuat Lire bahagia. Pikirannya itu tiba-tiba terganggu saat asap putih yang mengeluarkan bau busuk keluar dari tubuh Lire.

'ugh! Bau apa ini? Asap apa itu?' pikir Ryan yang kemudian mengingat kata-kata di artikel tentang Undead tadi.

"kalau begitu, aku harus memindahkan semua pakaianku kemari!" Ujar Lire.

Tiba-Tiba…PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Lire dan membuat gadis Blonde itu terkejut karena yang menamparnya barusan adalah Ryan.

"Jangan Seenaknya saja! Ini Rumahku! Kalau Soal Pakaian Ganti, Besok Aku Akan Pergi Membelinya Untukmu!" Ryan Membentak Lire sambil menyembunyikan kedua matanya di balik poninya.

"…Baiklah, aku mengerti Ryan…" Lire menjawab sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Ryan dan tersenyum getir.

Sementara Ryan, ia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, tidak di depan terasa disayat saat melihat Lire tetap tersenyum padanya walaupun sudah ditampar dan dibentak olehnya.

'maaf, Lire…'

**OOOOO**

**Normal POV**

Hari-Hari Ryan dan Lire pun berlanjut. Beberapa kejadian menjadi bukti cinta murni Lire terhadap Ryan. Sebab, sekasar apapun Ryan terhapadnya (meski Ryan Juga sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu), Lire tetap memberikan senyman kepadanya, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu…

_**Flashback**_

"_Tadaima_…"

"_Okaeri_, Ryan"

Ryan baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Ia bermaksud untuk langsung pergi kekamarnya dan berganti pakaian sebelum ia mencium aroma masakan yang sangat lezat. Ryan mengikuti darimana aroma itu berasal dan menemukan semeja penuh masakan yang terlihat masih hangat.

"ini…"

"ah! Aku memasakannya untukmu! Aku yakin kau pasti lapar setelah bekerja" Lire dengan riangnya menarik lengan Ryan untuk duduk bersamanya dan mencicipi masakannya.

Ryan mengambil mangkuk miliknya yang sudah terisi nasi dan mulai mencicipi masakan Lire.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Lire.

'lezat sekali…' ingin Ryan mengatakan hal itu namun dengan segera ia mengurungkan hal itu dan menjawab Lire dengan nada dingin.

"Biasa saja…" ucap Ryan.

"o, oh…begitu…" ucap Lire dengan nada sedih namun tetap dengan senyumannya.

Ryan kemudian berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"mau kemana?"

"aku mau makan Ramen diluar saja…" jawab Ryan sambil menutup pintu tadi. Di depan kamar apartemennya, Ryan menangis, membiarkan segala emosinya keluar pada saat itu juga.

Ryan pun berjalan menuju pertokoan, entah apa yang ia inginkan namun kakinya membawanya kesitu. Ia berhenti di depan penyimpanan daging. Ryan melihat beberapa daging yang ada disitu membusuk dan menyadari bahwa pendinginnya sudah mati.

"!" Ryan menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian berlari mencari beberapa bongkah Dry Ice.

Keesokan harinya, saat Ryan sedang mengambil cuti, ia segera menempatkan Dry Ice yang ia beli disegala tempat. Dapur, ruang TV sampai kamar mandi.

"Ryan! Kita nonton yuk!" tiba-tiba, suara Lire terdengar dari ruang TV. Kali ini Ryan tidak membantahnya dan langsung duduk bersama Lire diruang TV.

Tak lama berselang, seluruh ruangan ditempat Ryan tinggal menjadi dingin seperti kulkas. Ryan merasakannya, namun Lire seperti hanya terkena angin biasa.

"Hatchih!" Ryan bersin sambil meringkuk di dalamn selimut di depan TV.

"dingin ya? Kubuka jendelanya ya"

DEG! Jangan…kalau dia melakukan itu…

"Dasar Bodoh! Jangan Lakukan Hal Itu! Aku Ini Tidak Suka Udara Luar Tahu!" Bentak Ryan pada Lire yang kesekian kalinya dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan jawaban pasrah dan senyum getir Lire.

_**Flashback End**_

**OOOOO**

**Normal POV**

Tanpa Ryan sadari Gadis Blonde itu menyadari bahwa dirinya telah banyak berubah secara drastis dan membuat gadis itu memikirkannya.

**Lire POV**

Hah…Akhir-Akhir ini Ryan selalu Uring-Uringan. Apa dia masih marah karena saat kencan pertama aku tidak datang? Tapi masa sih seperti itu sampai-sampai aku tidak diperbolehkan menelepon ataupun mengirim dan menerima surat?

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata saat ini sudah mendekati hari terakhir musim panas.

Kulihat Ryan sedang sibuk Browsing sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ia lihat itu?

Tak lama, kulihat Ryan berjalan menuju toilet. Dengan segera aku melihat komputernya dan membaca sebuah situs berjudul Undead.

Kenapa Ryan membuka situs ini? Pertanyaanku terjawab saat melihat artikel di dalam situs itu.

**Normal POV**

Lire menjauhi Komputer itu dan duduk bersimpuh ditengah ruangan. Tak lama Ryan kembali dan agak bingung saat ia melihat Lire.

"Ryan…besok…kau masih libur kan?" Tanya Lire, matanya tersembunyi dibalik surai pirangnya.

"ya…memangnya ada apa?" Ryan bertanya.

"kalau begitu…bisakah besok kita pergi ke satu tempat…sekali saja…" jawab Lire.

"eh? Ta, tapi…"

"aku mohon…" Lire memotong perkataan Ryan dan memohon.

Ryan tidak tega melihatnya memohon seperti itu dan mengiyakan permintaan Lire.

**OOOOO**

**The Next Day**

**Normal POV**

"Kita sampai…di sekolah kita dulu…" ucap Ryan sambil tersenyum saat memarkirkan mobil sewaannya di sebuah halaman sekolah yang bernama Elven Highschool, sebuah sekolah dengan model bangunan seperti bangunan sekolah di Jepang.

"wah~ sudah lama ya~ untung sekarang sedang libur musim panas. Kalau nggak liburan, meski kita ini Alumni kita tetap tidak boleh masuk~" komentar Lire terlihat sangat senang. Saat ia hendak keluar dari dalam mobil, Ryan menarik lengannya.

"tunggu. Kenakan ini…" Ryan memberikan sebuah jaket tebal yang seharusnya hanya dipakai saat musim dingin. Lire tersenyum dan menurutinya. Setelah memakai jaket itu, Lire dan Ryan berjalan beriringan.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi sekolah itu. Aura nostalgia terpancar dari mereka berdua. Mereka berkeliling dari perpustakaan, ruang guru, dan ruang Gym yang sering mereka pakai dulu saat masih menuntut ilmu disini.

terutama saat mereka memasuki tempat terakhir bagian dalam sekolah itu…ruang kelas yang sempat mereka pakai dulu.

"wah~ jadi kangen~" ujar Lire sambil berlari kecil menuju sebuah bangku. Ryan tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Lihat Ryan! Disini tempat duduk ku dulu! dan aku juga ingat, kalau kau duduk di depanku!" ujar Lire. Ryan tersenyum getir.

"waktu itu…aku selalu memperhatikanmu tanpa pernah menegurmu…" sambung Lire lagi.

'Seandainya Aku Sudah Mengakui Perasaanku Padamu Sejak dulu'

"Seandainya Aku Sudah Mengakui Perasaanku Padamu Sejak dulu"

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ryan, Lire mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Ryan pikirkan.

'hubungan batinkah?' Ryan membatin. Ryan melihat jam nya.

'sudah jam 3…' batinnya.

"hei, Lire, ayo kita pulang…" ajak Ryan dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun Lire menahannya.

"Tunggu! Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang mau kudatangi!' ujar Lire. Ryan terlihat bingung dan berusaha mengingat-ingat tempat apalagi yang belum mereka kunjungi. Namun Ryan diam saja saat Lire menariknya.

Disinilah mereka saat ini, di bagian atap sekolah mereka sambil menikmati udara.

"aku ingat, dulu disini selalu digunakan oleh beberapa murid bersama pacar mereka untuk makan siang saat istirahat…saat itu aku berharap kau dan aku juga seperti itu…" Lire tampak menerawang kelangit dan tersenyum Ryan tak dapat berkata apap-apa dan hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Lire membuka jaketnya dan hal ini membuat Ryan panik.

"Lire! Jangan!" Ryan berusaha mencegah Lire, namun gadis Blonde itu menunjukkan kembali senyum manisnya.

"tidak apa-apa Ryan…aku sudah tahu…" ucap Lire.

'apa? Tahu tentang apa?'

"aku tahu aku ini…" ucap Lire lagi menggantung.

'jangan! Jangan katakan!'

"…sudah meninggal" Lire menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, dan kemudian Lire memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"aku tahu aku ini adalah Undead…aku tahu Undead akan menghilang kalau saat itu perasaannya menjadi hangat,bahagia dan terharu. Itu karena saat hati terasa hangat, maka pembusukan pada tubuh Undead terjadi menjadi sangat cepat…untuk itulah kau bersikap dingin padaku…agar aku tidak menghilang, bukan?" Lire menjelaskan.

"ti, tidak…itu tidak benar!" Ryan membantah perkataan Lire sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh di depan Lire.

Lire tersenyum,

"kau melakukan semua itu agar aku tidak menghilang…dan itu membuatku bahagia, karena Ryan yang kukenal ternyata sangat baik seperti dulu…ah tidak, bahkan lebih baik lagi" ucap Lire.

Lire kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak yang dibungkus sebuah kain dan memberikannya kepada Ryan.

"ini…sebenarnya aku membuatnya agar kita makan berdua bersama…tapi…sepertinya sudah tidak bias…" ucap Lire saat menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Ryan.

Ryan menyadari perlahan-lahan wajah Lire menjadi keriput dan bau busuk mulai tercium. Beberapa bagian tubuh Lire mulai terlihat sangat yang lainnya mulai hancur menjadi abu.

"tapi…aku hanya ingin kau tahu Ryan…bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu…cinta setengah mati!" ujar Lire memberikan senyum terakhirnya dan memeluk Ryan.

Ryan bermaksud membalas pelukan Lire namun tubuh Lire sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang tertiup angin. Ryan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, langit menjadi gelap dan kemudian mulai menjatuhkan airnya, seakan ikut berduka cita dan merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang dialami Ryan.

'Selamat Tinggal…Lire'

**-EPILOGUE-**

"Tapi…hidup kembali dan menempel dengan seseorang yang spesial, kemudian menghilang karena perasaan haru, bukankah itu sebuah kematian yang sangat membahagiakan?" komentar gadis dengan rambut Silver.

"jadi Undead itu ternyata tidak buruk juga…" sambungnya lagi.

"hm…tapi kalau aku sih masih tetap suka menajdi manusia yang hidup…" gadis dengan rambut Pink berkomentar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada nya.

**-END-**

TVP: woah! Akhirnya selese juga!

Dain: dasar, ceritanya yang multi chapter gak selese-selese, malah lari ke Oneshot…

TVP: ayolah, inikan sekalian buat nyari inspirasi! Lagian ini langsung kepikiran aja dikepala saya, ya langsung saja ketik deh! Yang penting, RnR ya, Minna! Saya mau tahu komentar kalian!


End file.
